


secret

by huggableashton



Series: chubby joshler oneshots [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chubby Josh, Chubby Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: tyler secretly fattens up josh.





	secret

"Here you go, baby." Tyler grinned as he handed Josh, who was still laying in bed, a tray of food. 

"Thanks, Ty, but, uh... what's the occasion?" Josh asked as he gave the other a hesitant look. 

Tyler pouted. "I'm not allowed to make my boyfriend a nice breakfast in bed?" 

Josh scoffed. "I didn't mean it like that." He smiled, however, and started to dig in to his meal. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" He asked with a mouthful of food. 

The brunette shook his head. "I ate while I was making yours." Josh nodded while Tyler cuddled up to his side while he ate. 

•••••

"Ugh!" Josh grunted as he tried to button his jeans. "Tyler!" He called, then letting out a sigh of defeat. 

Soon after, Tyler appeared in the doorway. "Yeah?" 

"Why won't my jeans button?" Josh whined. 

Tyler bit his lip as he realized that Josh now had a small potbelly that was preventing him from buttoning his pants. He even had love handles that were starting to hang over the sides of the waistband, and his thighs and butt even seemed to be filling out the jeans to their limit. 

But, of course, Josh didn't notice this. 

"I, um..." Tyler paused. "I guess I shrunk them in the wash? Sorry." 

Josh frowned, but nodded. "Maybe I should do the wash from now on." He joked as he struggled to pull the tight jeans off. Once succeeding, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants that seemed to fit much better. 

Tyler had to admit to himself, he couldn't believe how quickly Josh had outgrown his jeans. They had been on break for a little over a month now, and Tyler wanted to try something out. He had known about his own chubby kink for a while now, and he couldn't stop thinking about how good Josh would look if he put on a few pounds. It was driving him absolutely crazy, to the point where he just needed to see it be done. He had wanted to tell Josh about it, but he thought he'd be so disgusted with him and leave him. 

So he took the more cruel route. Since they were on break, Josh wasn't on a strict workout schedule, and with Tyler's help, had even stopped his routine all together. Tyler made sure that Josh had something to snack on constantly, and always made sure he wasn't exercising (someone should really tell him that Josh walking from room to room for food _really_ isn't considered exercising). So, he really shouldn't have been surprised about how quickly he was gaining. And he knew it was a terrible thing to do, he did, but... he couldn't help it. 

•••••

"Tyler!" Josh yelled from upstairs, making the younger jump and shriek. 

He quickly bounded up the stairs and to where his boyfriend's voice came from - the bathroom. 

Uh oh.

The door was already open and from the doorway he could see Josh standing on the scale. His eyebrows were furrowed, teeth clenched... he looked super angry. Tyler had never seen him angry before. 

"What's wrong?" He asked dumbly. 

Josh gave him a blank stare. "Are you going to tell me the truth?"

A pause. 

"What truth?" Tyler asked quietly. 

Josh narrowed his eyes further. "I've been thinking I've been gaining weight for weeks but you keep telling me how skinny I look! I finally hop on the scale to find out I've gained fifty pounds?! What the hell, Tyler?!"

Tyler looked down sheepishly, his entire face turning as red as a tomato. He really didn't know what to say. 

Josh stepped off the scale and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm down. "Please don't act stupid. There's no way you didn't know. It's so obvious. You're always handing me food, and making sure I don't exercise, and keeping me in sweats..." He buried his head in his hands. "I'm such an idiot. How could I have not realized?"

Tyler looked at him sadly. "Josh, I'm sorry. I know it was a terrible thing to do." 

Josh looked up, revealing tears in his eyes. "What, was this some kind of revenge? Did I do something to piss you off and this is your sick idea of revenge?" Slight panic then filled his eyes, "Or are you going to break up with me? Was this some plan to be an excuse for that?"

Tyler shook his head quickly over and over again. "No! No, nothing like that!" He walked closer but didn't reach his arms out no matter how much he wanted to hug his baby right now. He knew Josh wouldn't want that. 

"Then what?" Josh asked desperately. 

Tyler sighed, tears pricking his own eyes. "It sounds stupid." 

"Just tell me!" The older urged impatiently. 

"It's... a kink. I really wanted to see you gain weight." Tyler sniffled. 

Josh laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, right. A kink? Seriously, Tyler? You couldn't come up with a better excuse?"

The brunette then looked up so he could look him in the eye, tears threatening to spill over. "I'm serious, Josh! And I'm sorry! I really am. I guess I just thought you would like it too, and it was stupid for me to think that. I'm so sorry." Tyler choked as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

Josh's eyes softened, the sincerity in his boyfriend's voice making him realize he was telling the truth. "Ty, it's okay." He reached forward, wrapping his arms around the other and holding him close. 

Tyler shook his head into Josh's chest. "It's not. I'm so sorry. You have no idea. I'll do anything for you to forgive me." 

Josh sighed. "It's okay. I promise. You definitely should have told me, but I'm not mad anymore." 

Tyler leaned back enough that he could look him in the eye. "What?" He asked wide eyed. 

A smile ghosted Josh's lips as he nodded. "I thought you did it for other reasons. I didn't think it was for some stupid kink." 

Tyler flushed again, hiding his face in his hands. 

Josh laughed quietly and removed his hands from his face gently. "You're an idiot, but I love you. Maybe you can teach me how to love this too." He gestured towards his belly that now hung over the waistband of his tight sweats. 

Tyler shook his head. "No, I can help you lose it or something." 

Josh bit his lip. "Give me a week. We'll talk about it some more and you can tell me what you love about it. Deal?"

Tyler nodded shyly. "I'm still sorry. I love you." 

Josh grinned. "I love you too, you dork." He gave him a peck on his nose, resulting in a small smile from Tyler.


End file.
